Yesterday Is Forgotten, Tomorrow Can't Be Seen
by aZnfantasygoddess
Summary: I was just that pink hair girl who stood and stared at the mirror looking at a reflection I didn’t know. Who was that girl on the other side? Was she like me too? Oneshot.


Yesterday Is Forgotten, Tomorrow Can't Be Seen  
By, aZnfantasygoddess

-Dedications-  
DiRtY pIrAtE hOoKeR  
DooFerIsTheBestCat  
MasterLenx  
-If you're my friend, I dedicate this to you...-

-Disclaimer-  
Naruto by, Masashi Kishimoto

Stereotype me, and I'd be the nerd. Everyone else has his or her own special skill and what do I get? Nothing. I can't even win _his_ heart. There's nothing I can do or try to change. Everyone liked him, not just like, _loved_, possibly. I was just "forehead" girl and that "forehead" girl happened to be on his team. I thought that I would be able to spend more time with him and have lunch with him like all girl fantasies. But I was wrong. The best moments we had together were those when he would save me from deadly opponents. Maybe I can't even protect myself. He always made me want to hug him in every way possible, but why would I do that when no good comes out of it? My evil side gets the better of me and would always lecture me, why I can't steal him, to let her accompany our body for now, but I pushed her away, until I couldn't feel her warmth near me anymore, she had left me. I was not unique in anyway.

…_Ino had her technique or putting her soul into someone else's body…_

…_Choji had his pills to make him strong…_

…_Shikamaru had his shadow technique where he can freeze his opponent…_

…_Sasuke had his sharingan…_

…_Naruto had the deadly beast, Kyuubi, inside of him…_

…_Neji and Hinata both had their Bakyugan…_

…_Rock Lee had his taijutsu…_

They all had a special technique…and what did I have? Intelligence, but everyone has it, except for some people who tend to be a little hardheaded. What can I say? I'm not unique at all? I'm just one of those girls who competed to get him. He could choose whatever girl he wanted and she'd want him the same. Why can't I be the most desired girl? I still remembered…How stupid I was back then, I was just one of those slugs that were too slow to understand. Too slow to know and too slow for everything. When I noticed I wasn't getting anywhere liking him, it took me months to let him go; I didn't even know what love was back then! I thought it was liking a guy who was cute and he liking you back because you were pretty. I didn't think I was pretty at all, everyone thought the same, I had this humongous forehead. I thought, I really did, that Ino had the cure, for me to be able to not feel ashamed of myself, but afterwards she just had to rub it back into my face. I despise those that do that; can't they just accept the fact that I'm who I am? I believed too much and I read to many romance novels. Love isn't cute or cuddly. It was hard and tough. If you didn't grasp it hard enough, it can fly out of your palms and into another's. Love isn't at first sight; it's when you've known each other to the point where you notice you care so much for him and your heartaches for him every night, hoping he's okay and not sleeping with other girls. It's when you feel you can't be near him but from a far distance just looking after him, hoping he's okay, and hoping he's doing alright.

_I took steps closer to the shore as tears ran trimly down my face. He's no longer with me; he has fallen and chose someone else. Tell me a reason why I can live. The sand feels so soft under my feet, or is it that I am numb and can't feel anymore? My feet were burning, as if my blood is all aiming there, the pale moon hung in lustrous sky as it lit my night on fire. I kept walking as my eyes gently closed, unaware and aware of where I'm going…_

I don't want to know, if he chose her, fine, I can live, or not. Nothing feels right, nothing does. I was just that pink hair girl who stood and stared at the mirror looking at a reflection I didn't know. Who was that girl on the other side? Was she like me too? Or was her life way better? And that dark black creature that follows me around, what everyone calls a shadow, why is it always under my feet? Doesn't it feel the pain I emit on it? I always, always wanted to be _his_ shadow, to be able to follow him everywhere and fight along side him. When he falls I'm right underneath him. I laughed a little at this. When he's with another girl, "cuddling" with her, I'd be the wall to keep them apart. Why couldn't he notice my love for him? I want to forget, I want to be able to turn back time, turn it back to the time when I was crying and Ino was there. Turn it back to when I informed Ino and I rivals. If I knew he was going to choose _her_ I would have let go. If I only I knew her first orgasm was going to be made by _him_ I would have let go…If I knew the world was against me I would have transformed into the wind, flying through it's depth pushing everyone away as I'm free and able to go anywhere and not being commanded by anyone.

_That wind, I want to be you now, I want to be free…from all this trouble, from them, from everyone. These steps I take, I take for myself and no one else, I want to learn how to not feel, to be a dead shell. That turtle shell I want to hide in, I want to be able to dig out my heart and eat it. I want to pound my brain until there's nothing left. I want what's best for me, I've hold on long enough, tonight's the night…_

That hardheaded ninja Naruto, he said he liked me. Like moral says, _don't marry someone who doesn't love you_, marry someone who does. But other morals said, _don't marry someone you can live with, marry someone you can't live without._ I would have a tough time, and I in no ways like Naruto. I only saw him as a brother, but yet he protected me and tried to prove he was the one for me. Was I a bother to _him_ as Naruto was a bother to me? Did I annoy him too much too? Who would have thought that this girl that everyone made fun of was going be liked? Loved? Or is that a word? Love, whoever made the word, was pathetic even if it was God himself. Why create love when all you get is heartaches and heartbreaks?

_Have you ever fallen in love?  
__But knew they did not care?  
__Have you ever felt like crying?  
__But knew you'd get nowhere? _

I thought I knew you, Sasuke, I thought you would probably love me back. But with all these memories haunting me….Before I came here….

"_Haruno Sakura! You're not a girl anymore! You're nineteen for goodness sake!" my mother yelled as I stood there looking hopeless. "You know better than to do that! Why did you do it!" I stood there in silence. I don't know what I did, I don't plan to know. Why couldn't things ever be right? What did I do? "Answer me!" I had no clue…_

I can't even remember what I did to make her angry. My father was by her side in minutes asking what was wrong, when I had no clue what was…I don't remember doing anything. But that was okay; it wasn't okay when he cornered me.

"_What's wrong Sakura? Why won't you talk to me?" he asked as I backed into, what I thought, a wall._

"_N-nothing, nothing's wrong," I answered trying to look away from his face. It was so hard._

"_Why don't you talk to me anymore? Or even the rest of Team 7? Have you chosen to quit the team? We need you Sakura," he answered as my eyes widened. Wasn't he going out with Ino? I felt something warm next to my body and I looked up. "We need you so we can get into the Jounin exam, we're nineteen now, but we haven't even tried." I could feel the hatred burning deep inside of me. I wanted to kill him then and there. How could he!_

"_Is that it?" I asked in a hushed whisper trying my best to suppress my voice. "Is that all I'm worth? To enter an exam and pass it for the team?" I asked as my eyes narrowed. "Fine then, tell Kakashi-sensei I quit, and to ask for Ino to join your team," I answered calmly as silence hung in the air. _

"_Sakura, I can't do that," he answered. He was really breaking my heart and I have a feeling he didn't know. "For Ino and my training would be too 'rough' for Naruto and Kakash- wait no, probably not to rough for Kakashi-sensei." I swallowed in down saliva. _

"_I don't want to know about your sex life, Sasuke!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me. "Don't you dare think you can break my heart and have every girl you want! I'm over you!" He stared at me in shock as his eyes narrowed all the same._

"_Fine then, I WILL take Ino out of Team 11 and resettle into Team 7," he said as he walked away and tears appeared at the brim of my eyes. I will not cry for him, I'm over him. His picture got smaller and smaller until I couldn't see him any longer. I took in deep breaths trying to calm down my heart._

_Have you ever watch them walk away…  
__Not wanting them to go?  
__And whispered "I love you" softly,  
Not wanting them to know?_

At that moment I didn't know if I wanted to go home, for if I did, I would have to face the wrath of my parents. So I decided against it. I would settle somewhere else for the time being. At first I thought of going over to Hinata's but she and I didn't really know each other, so I decided against that too. You wouldn't believe where I went…

_I waited patiently as I waited for the door to open. Okay, maybe I wasn't so patient, my body rocked as I waited and then "he" opened the door dressed in nothing but his orange pants. He yawned then looked at me. He gasped and his eyes widened._

"_Sakura," he said as I asked,_

"_Can I stay here for the night?" _

"_Gee Sakura, I don't know, I mean, are you okay?" He asked as I shook my head no. His arms that were up a while ago were now around my waist in a tight embrace. "Yes you can stay Sakura, but you have to tell me what's been troubling you alright?" I nodded in his chest as he pulled me in and locked the door. He picked me and set me on his sofa. We had a starring contest then he asked,_

"_So, what is it you want to tell me?" He asked as I shook my head violently looking down. I felt two warm hands on both my cheeks as he stopped the tears and my nodding. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me Sakura, I understand." He pulled me in his embrace again as I rested my head on his shoulder, falling asleep in an instant…_

Later I woke up in a bed, I assumed it to be "his", and I looked outside andit was still night. The full moon still hung in the air. I wanted to be that moon, if not the wind. I wanted to be able to bring light to everyone when it's dark, and I wanted to be able to just hang around looking at the substances around me. Then _he_ came into my thoughts again. I thought of what he said. I wondered if Naruto knew, and if I was sleeping on his bed, where was he sleeping? Probably on his couch. But _he _kept coming into my thoughts, those painful words….

"_-training would be too rough for Naruto…" _Yeah right…

"_Fine then, I WILL take Ino…" _I couldn't help myself, tears fell out as I banged my head hard on the window, this big forehead! Make me forget! Visions of the past blurred in my head…

…The time when he left Konoha for Orochimaru…

…The time when he protected me from those ninja's Tzubasa sent…

…The time when we were at the Chuunin Exams…

…The time when he told me to drop out of the team…

_You cried all night in a misery,  
And almost went insane.  
__There's nothing in this world,  
__That causes so much pain._

I got up then from my sitting position and walked out of the room to find my suspicions correct. Naruto was sleeping on the couch. I went up to look at his face. I saw him as a different person then when we were young. His boring features, now looked to me like he was handsome. His face looked so babyish and calm. I kissed his forehead as he stirred a little.

"_Goodbye Naruto,"_ I whispered. _"I hope my words reach your dreams, don't look for me when I'm gone, and I'll always be with you. I know one day your dreams of being the hokage will come true."_ I stood up ready to leave when I just had to turn and look at him one last time. That is how I'm here at the Hidden Village of the Mist ready to walk to, at least something that would accept me…a bitter word…_death_…

_If I could choose between love and death,  
__I think I'd rather die.  
Love is fun, but it hurts too much,  
__And the price you pay is high._

Tomorrow morning when everyone wakes up, everyone will be happy, I won't be there anymore. I won't see the dawn of day and the dark of night. I'll caress everyone in their dreams…if they let me in their window. I want everyone to know, that I've thought this whole thing through…and I want to die the most painless way possible, I don't want to feel anymore pain. I threw the bottle that I wrote my note in, into the aquamarine sea water, weakly as I felt the waves calling my name. The wind helped pushed me into the cool water, cooling and slightly stopping my heartbeat. I felt relaxed for a moment but then tensed when I heard someone call my name…other than the waves.

"Sakura!" I slowly turned my head back, like in those movies, and saw everyone there, even Sasuke and Ino. I let the last teardrops drop down my face. It was too late now, the water engulfed my whole body, as my tears merged with the salty water and it carried me down into it's depth…giving me what I wanted to hours…This freedom, I wouldn't have to face him anymore! I wouldn't have to know what I did to make my parents so mad. I wouldn't have to cry myself to sleep…This is it…Yesterday is forgotten, and tomorrow can't be seen….

_The End_

…_Three Years Later…_

He walked on the bridge and looked down at the water in where his teammate died. After that incident, he troubled himself so much. He stopped his relationship with Ino and swore to never go out with someone he didn't love. No, he did not have feelings for Sakura, but she was someone special and dear to him. She has left her mark in his heart. Just starring blankly at the water, he swore he saw her. He ran down the bridge and spotted a bottle. He picked it up as he pulled the cork out and took out the scroll. The neatly kanji, he would notice anywhere that it belonged to Sakura…It repeated…

"_Who knew that love could be so miserable? Who knew that love was not liking a person because of their appearance but because of whom they were inside? Why do we base our love on mere emotions? Love…So this is what it's like…Right in front of your eyes and yet you can't see it…In the past, you sought it in the four corners of the world…But always returned empty handed…How can I describe my feelings at that moment? How come you didn't give me time? You're the exultation in my heart…You know that right? I used to hope beyond hope to have a companion to share my innermost thoughts, but I only met the oceans and loneliness followed my wanderings…I thought I loved him, and that only nurtured as we grew up…Being on the same team as him…_

_Have you ever fallen in love?  
__But knew they did not care?  
__Have you ever felt like crying?  
__But knew you'd get nowhere?  
Have you ever watch them walk away…  
Not wanting them to go?  
And whispered "I love you" softly…  
Not wanting them to know?  
__You cried all night in a misery,  
__And almost went insane.  
__There's nothing in this world,  
__That causes so much pain.  
__If I could choose between love and death,  
I think I'd rather die.  
Love is fun, but it hurts too much,  
__And the price you pay is high.  
__So say, don't fall in love,  
__You'll be hurt before it's through.  
__You see my friend I ought to know,  
__I feel in love with you._

_-Haruno Sakura"_

_Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as tears, the second time he'd ever shed them, fell down his eyes and a strong breath of wind blew through this body and it was so sharp it attacked his heart. At that moment he thought he saw a body floating on top of the water and wind quickened sending the body into his arms…_

The End

A/n: I don't plan to continue this, but if Readers suggest that I do, I'll finish this piece, although it was meant to be a one-shot.


End file.
